rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyLoop
SkyLoop is a line of steel sit-down roller coasters manufactured by Maurer Söhne. There are currently 9 SkyLoops operating worldwide, 8 of which are the smallest XT 150 model, and the other is the larger XT 450 (Abismo, which opened in 2006). Three other models are available (XT 900, Custom and Launch), but they have yet to be built. History The world's first SkyLoop, Sky Wheel, opened in 2004 and is currently located at Skyline Park in Germany. Sky Wheel is a XT 150 model. This would continue to be the only model of the SkyLoop to be built until 2006 when Abismo at Parque de Atracciones de Madrid in Spain was built. Abismo is a SkyLoop XT 450 (an extension to the XT 150) and remains the only XT 450 to have been built. Since then, only XT 150's have been built around the world. Maurer Söhne also have 3 additional models of the SkyLoop: XT 900 (extension to XT 150), Custom, and Launch (uses the XT 150 layout where the train gets launched up the lift hill), although until nowadays none have been built. Variants There are currently 5 models avialable: XT 150, XT 450, XT 900, Custom and Launch). XT 150 This is the smallest model avialable, and the only one to be built more than once. It has a track length of 492 feet (150 m), reaches heights of 152 feet (46 meters) and has a maximum speed of 65.3 mph (105 km/h). The entire ride is made up of the unique "SkyLoop" element, which features two inversions. After leaving the station, the train climbs the vertical (90 degree) chain lift hill. Upon reaching the top of the hill, the train turns 45 degrees backwards, putting riders in an upside-down position. Once it leaves the lift, it goes through a downward heartline roll before going down the only drop in the layout of the coaster. The train speeds through the station and back up the lift, before losing momentum and travelling backwards through the station. It goes up the lift and partially through the heartline roll, and losing momentum. It travels through the station again and partially up the lift. This time, it is stopped, and lowered slowly back to the station, ready for the next riders to board. The XT 150 has the option of sending riders around a second cycle at the operator's discretion. When the train stops on the lift hill at the end of the ride, instead of lowering slowly back to the station, the chain will raise the car up and send it through the ride again. XT 450 The XT 450 starts the same way as the XT 150, with the vertical lift, downward heartline twist, and drop. Instead of going through the station, it passes it at maximum speed, and goes round a tight left over-banked turn. After the turn, the train goes over the only cammelback/airtime hill, followed by another left over-banked turn. The train then follows a flat section of track before going down a small drop leading into the station and back up the lift where the train stops. The train is then lowered back down to the station where the next riders board the ride.SkyLoop XT 450 Abismo, Parque de Atracciones/Spain - Maurer Söhne XT 900 and Custom The SkyLoop Custom and XT 900 have yet to be built. This model can be changed to fit the park's needs, space and budget. The XT 900 is an example of what layouts are possible. It begins by following the layout of the XT 150, with the vertical lift, downward heartline twist, and drop, but instead of going back through the station, it speeds past it, and into a series of twists and over-banked turns, a vertical loop and a cobra roll.SkyLoop Custom - Maurer Söhne Launch The SkyLoop launch concept is also yet to be built. The design can be incoporated with the XT 150, 450,900 or Custom models, as the launch takes place on the vertical lift hill. The top speed of the launch would be 27 miles per hour (43 km/h) and is driven by linear synchronous motors (LSM). If this concept were to be built, not only would it have the world's highest inversion, but also the world's highest vertical launch. Installations The roller coasters are ordered in order of when they opened. References Category:Models manufactured by Maurer Söhne